<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>废寝就食 by jianjiaoyingguangji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009397">废寝就食</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianjiaoyingguangji/pseuds/jianjiaoyingguangji'>jianjiaoyingguangji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianjiaoyingguangji/pseuds/jianjiaoyingguangji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning：フェラ/ハメ撮り/NTR/中出し</p><p>小狗摸黑照顾哥哥，然后被另一位哥哥发现，两个人一起照顾哥哥的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上</p><p>“彰彬哥，你睡了吗？”<br/>
男孩的声音在房间里荡了一圈，像是安静消失在大地的雪花，没有得到回应。接着是窸窸窣窣布料摩擦的声音，一股凉风灌进了徐彰彬的被窝。<br/>
“唔……别闹……”黑发男孩蜷在被窝里，闭着眼睛扯了一下被掀开一个角的被子，他的大脑还没有醒来，只是这股凉意让他变得有些不安稳。<br/>
“嗯……让我睡觉……”<br/>
“哥，不要发出这么可爱的声音……”<br/>
在带着些凉意的手指探进他睡裤的时候，徐彰彬被彻底弄醒了。他往靠墙的那边躲了一下，没躲掉不说，反而被更用力地搂住。整只手贴在他小腹上，他一个激灵清醒过来，摸着黑按了遥控器打开了卧室灯。<br/>
“……昇玟？”<br/>
戴着眼镜的男孩穿着印花睡衣坐在他的床边，像是刚刚洗完澡，头发带着点吹干的蓬松热乎气，还隐约夹着洗发水的芳香味道。金昇玟和平时一样笑得像个无害的小狗，可徐彰彬莫名打了个冷颤。他还没有完全清醒过来，也不知道现在几点，更不知道金昇玟跑到他床上来要做什么。<br/>
“睡不着，想找哥玩。”男孩的说辞如此。义正言辞到徐彰彬有些分辨不出刚刚被摸了肚子究竟是真的还是自己做梦。<br/>
“昇玟呐，哥困了……你也早点回去休息吧……”徐彰彬试图哄小孩回自己床上去睡觉，当然金昇玟一如既往没有听他的。<br/>
“哥困了呀，那我们做点不困的事不就好了。”他像是想到什么，“哥要是困就闭上眼睛吧。”下一秒男孩摘了自己的眼镜放在床头柜，年长的男孩这才注意到那里似乎放了些别的不属于他的东西，但视线一下子就被眼前的小狗遮住了。金昇玟抱着他躺回床上，并贴心地帮他把被子盖在两个人身上。<br/>
“昇玟尼几岁了呀还要哥哥陪着睡觉。”徐彰彬一向是输人不输阵，别的都可以输但嘴上一定要赢。虽然因为不知道小崽子想干什么心里一直在敲小鼓，却还是忍不住先念叨两句。金昇玟听了这话低低地笑了一声，把他搂得更紧了些，几乎是咬着徐彰彬的耳朵：“不是想哥陪着睡觉，是想和哥睡觉。”</p><p>这一切让他觉得不很真实。<br/>
徐彰彬把现在的状况归结于自己一时的不清醒和对小动物的掉以轻心。明明天已经凉了下来，可他为什么会一边觉得呼吸不畅一边出汗呢。平日里总是开玩笑的可爱弟弟怎么忽然就从小狗变成了小狼崽子，让他觉得自己马上就要被吃掉。<br/>
被子，柔软的布料。带着白天晒过太阳的温暖感觉，又是黑夜来临的记号。被子外面是一如往常的和平世界，被子里是深不见底的无穷宇宙。徐彰彬试图把自己缩那无限的空间里，却被金昇玟挖红薯一样挖出来，扯着他那要命的地方。<br/>
“别……你别……”<br/>
“我别什么？”<br/>
“你放开我……”<br/>
小狗的脸上还是纯粹和天真，这让徐彰彬不敢看他。可越是这样，身下的感觉就越是强烈，好像全身的血液都直直冲向了下身，聚集在那个逐渐硬挺，又不争气开始流泪的性器上。<br/>
年轻孩子的手指细长而有力，徐彰彬清楚地知道，在他偷偷牵男孩手的时候。而此时这种感受则更加直接——曾经和他交握的手指现在就圈在他的性器上来回动作，不紧不慢；金昇玟总是一下子撸到底再慢慢收回去，卡住头部用大拇指轻轻剐蹭，而他的性器就迫不及待地冒出些清液，像是剥坏了的水果或是融化的棒冰——把他自己和金昇玟的手都弄得黏糊糊的。<br/>
可小狗却丝毫不介意的样子。他一边照顾着徐彰彬的下身，一边哄着这个大不了自己两岁的哥哥，“哥还困吗？昇玟有没有让你满意呀？”<br/>
黑发的男孩有些难耐地哼了两声，也不知道听没听清他说的话，像是想要挣扎逃掉，又像是舍不得这难得的服务，一边推拒着年轻小孩的肩膀，一边不自觉地挺着腰。在金昇玟的动作下他忽然打了个抖，像是快要到极限的样子，呼吸越来越重，手也不自觉地抓紧了对方的衣服。<br/>
“昇玟做的好吗？”小孩邀功一样用闲着的那只手蹭了蹭他的嘴唇，然后很快握住了自己肩膀上的手。徐彰彬的手小小的，跟他本人一样可爱；金昇玟的则更像是大人，能隐约看见淡青色的血管。他的手指慢慢插进徐彰彬的指缝，两只手交握起来，可黑发男孩已经有点没办法分心出来欣赏这只他一直很喜欢的大手了。他知道他即将在男孩面前缴械，像是丢盔卸甲的逃兵；他会弄脏自己弄脏弟弟的手，会弄脏两个人的睡衣弄脏被子，而更让他难以释怀的是私下接受了别的弟弟的“帮助”，还不知羞耻地感到很舒服。羞赧和罪恶感涌了上来，他的耳朵因为充血有些透明，像是发着光的红色玛瑙。金昇玟凑过去啄了一下他的耳垂，这个举动让他感觉更热了些。<br/>
“夸夸我吧，baby。”</p><p>徐彰彬躺在床上发呆，看金昇玟扯了几张抽纸擦了擦手上沾着的体液。他的脸倏地红了，又不自觉地往被子里缩了缩。见他这样，金昇玟把纸团了团扔在了地上，又转回身去拉着他坐在自己腿上：“baby，你说我们是不是也要有来有往啊。”<br/>
徐彰彬反应了两秒才明白过来金昇玟话里的意思，他下意识想逃，可整个人被圈在小狗的怀里，哪都逃不出去。“哥不要耍赖嘛。”<br/>
“我没有……”<br/>
“那也帮帮我嘛。”男孩用最无辜的眼神看着他，让他真的有种“如果不帮忙自己就真的是恶人了”这样的负罪感。<br/>
徐彰彬没说话，只是调整了一下坐着的姿势，伸出手轻轻覆在了男孩的棉质睡裤上。他隔着裤子揉搓男孩的性器，感到那东西逐渐变得硬直，又很快被男孩拉着手伸进裤子里面。没有了布料的阻隔，那热度直直传到掌心，他像是被烫到一样，但又强忍着逃跑的想法认真帮眼前的弟弟处理起生理需求。<br/>
是有来有往。<br/>
他在心里告诉自己。<br/>
“哥在怕什么？”男孩的声音带了点喘息，“怎么这时候不敢看我了。不是还当着大家的面要给我涂口红不是吗？”<br/>
下一秒徐彰彬感觉自己的嘴唇被舔了一下，“虽然哥现在没涂口红，但是我们也可以练习一下。”<br/>
黑发男孩猛地睁大了眼睛瞪着金昇玟，像极了受惊的小动物，这让他心情变得很好：“明明白天是哥主动的。”<br/>
“那只是开玩笑……”<br/>
“昇玟尼真的心动了哦。”小狗侧过头凑近他，“特别特别喜欢。”<br/>
“那你快点出来赶紧回去睡觉！”徐彰彬低着头小声嘟囔了一句，用手握着弟弟的性器上下滑动，心里想着赶紧结束这奇怪的夜晚，好让那平和的日常回来。可偏偏金昇玟不让他如愿，就像他无数次拒绝徐彰彬撒娇那样。<br/>
“想让哥给我口出来，可以吗？”<br/>
男孩看着呆愣着的哥哥，又重复了一遍：“我会努力快一点结束的。哥应该很熟练吧，毕竟和铉辰尼没少做这种事吧。”</p><p>徐彰彬彻底僵住了。<br/>
金昇玟捧着他的脸亲了亲他肉嘟嘟的下嘴唇，又像是鼓励一样地揉了揉他的头发。<br/>
年长的男孩像是被捅破了的窗户纸，秘密的香气就从那个小洞里慢悠悠地溢出来，漂浮在他的身边。“你说会快点结束……”<br/>
“嗯嗯，如果哥帮我口的话。”男孩的声音带着点迫不及待的兴奋，连语尾的音调都微微上扬了起来。他看着原本坐在他腿上的徐彰彬跪着退了两步，整个人埋下身子趴在他身上，一种难以言喻的满足感传遍神经，他觉得自己更硬了一点。<br/>
性器被温热口腔包裹的感觉真的和手不一样。这是金昇玟第一时间的感受。他垂着眼睛看那个经常开些恶劣玩笑的哥此刻伏在他身下卖力地吞吐他的东西，一点点收不住的鼻音时不时飘进他的耳朵。<br/>
可能真的很快就会结束吧。</p><p>徐彰彬的大脑其实已经变得有些空白。他机械地吮吸着男孩的性器，像以往帮另一个弟弟做过的那样。他不知道这算不算背叛，可能算吧，但这毕竟不是他起的头，怎么算他也是半个“受害者”。就当这是一次合理的互相帮助，只要小狗不说出去就不会有人知道他们在本该睡觉的时候做了什么，便也不会被黄铉辰发现而受到责罚。<br/>
责罚，他不喜欢这个词，他更倾向于把那些被过分折腾的事迹称之为情趣。有时候他也觉得憋屈，明明他才是哥哥可总是被弟弟们耍的团团转，像是没人真的把他当哥哥；遑论仗着自己喜欢就变本加厉欺负他的黄铉辰。偏偏那孩子还是个喜欢吃独食的，看到他招惹其他人，明面上啥都不说，甚至有时候连个眼神都不会分给他，可晚上就会加倍发狠的做他，问他也说没有生气为什么生气，哥受大家喜欢才很正常嘛。<br/>
“是我不够努力才会让哥觉得寂寞去找别人，所以不怪哥。”<br/>
也便是有了这句话才让他有胆子在这里用嘴帮金昇玟解决生理问题，毕竟昇玟尼也是他疼爱的弟弟，他是个好哥哥，好哥哥总不该太偏心。<br/>
他的嘴被金昇玟的东西撑开，嘴唇因为沾上唾液和前液变得亮晶晶的。金昇玟一只手穿过他的头发扶着他的后颈，另一只手伸去床头柜拿了什么东西过来。感受到这一动作的徐彰彬呆呆地抬起头看了一眼，动作停了一瞬马上就想要逃开，被男孩按着脖子压了回来。他又发出了可怜小动物的声音，像是兔子的尖叫，带着点痛苦和惊吓，可金昇玟没表现出一点怜悯，只是用平淡的语调对他说：“继续，baby。”<br/>
他现在看清了之前被放在床头柜的东西是什么——黑色的镜头此刻正对着他的脸工作着。<br/>
徐彰彬怎么也没想到金昇玟会拿着摄像机来——这太过分了，他想说，可他的声音全被压在了嗓子眼，被男孩热烫的性器抵在舌尖，只能换一条路径从鼻子里不情不愿的逸出，混着潮湿的生理眼泪和杂乱的呼吸声音。红色的摄像灯像一粒邪恶的植物种子埋在他心里，迅速生出些柔软却又坚不可破的藤蔓捆住他的手脚把他禁锢了起来。他现在出了点汗，不知道是冷汗还是什么；他又试着挣扎了一下，便再一次被那只他曾经牵过的温柔手掌控制住。因为他不老实的动作，男孩的性器从他嘴里滑了出来，蹭着他的嘴角在脸颊上留下一条透明的痕迹。<br/>
他现在一定乱七八糟。<br/>
金昇玟手里的摄像机还在拍着，他被扯着后脑的头发抬起头对着镜头。<br/>
“哥好漂亮。好可爱。”<br/>
为什么要这么说，这样子哪里漂亮可爱了。徐彰彬在心里小声反驳，刚想开口叫他别拍了，一个“别”字还没发完，那勃发的性器就又被塞进了他嘴里。他的脸颊被戳得凸起一个小小的弧度，像是塞了食物在两颊的啮齿动物。他的眼泪滚了下来，混着咸味的液体流进嘴巴，他控制不住地想要干呕，却又被硬生生顶了回去。<br/>
“我大概可以理解为什么铉辰这么小气了。”<br/>
还没等他理解这句话的意思，年轻男孩便又开口说道：“哥这样子真的太色了。得关起来才行啊。”<br/>
他又呜咽起来。<br/>
“好可怜，”男孩的声音也开始变得有些不稳，“可以射在哥嘴里吗？”<br/>
而他可怜的哥并没有回复他的机会，“哥不说话我就当默认同意了哦。”小狗又露出了无害的笑容，他把摄像头对准眼神有些失焦的哥哥，在对方近乎气音的尖叫中释放在了他的嘴里。<br/>
“baby，好爱你。”徐彰彬听见男孩对他说。<br/>
他闭着眼睛被精液灌了一嘴，差点呛住。金昇玟从他嘴里退出来的时候他没忍住捂着嘴干呕了起来。乳白色的粘稠液体顺着指缝流出来，一部分沾在了他艳红的嘴唇上，泛着水光；他鼻子眼睛耳朵都红红的，睫毛上还挂着一点眼泪——这场景未免有点过于刺激感官。拿着摄像机的男孩甚至都没注意到自己看呆了。</p><p>“给我点纸。”<br/>
金昇玟终于在徐彰彬哑着嗓子找他要东西的时候回过神来。他索性把整盒抽纸够了过来，看他哥把手和嘴边挂着的他的东西擦干净。心里有些怅然若失的感觉，不知道是不是不应期的过错。<br/>
“今天的事，”年长的男孩清了清嗓子，“就只有我们两个知道。”<br/>
“那要看baby的表现啦。”金昇玟满意地关了摄像机，对上徐彰彬的眼睛。<br/>
“别那么叫我。”<br/>
“哥好绝情哦。”小男孩又摆出了小狗撒娇的姿态：“那平时铉辰尼在床上是怎么叫哥的？他也会叫你baby吗？还是别的什么称呼？”<br/>
“干嘛总是提他。”<br/>
“啊啦，哥不想提铉辰吗？我以为哥会很介意呢。”金昇玟用胳膊圈住他，在黑发男孩回抱住他的时候又把手收紧了些。他把下巴嵌在哥哥的颈窝里，黏糊糊地问他：“那我们还可以有下次吗？”<br/>
徐彰彬瞬间紧张起来，“没有，你在想什么？”<br/>
“为什么呀……明明哥也很舒服不是吗？”<br/>
“我没有……”<br/>
“哥又在骗人了。”他象征性的拍了拍徐彰彬的屁股，“哎呀，徐彰彬xi真的好坏，怎么总是骗人。”<br/>
“再说啦，哥现在也不是可以谈条件的立场哦。我刚刚可是拍到了很好的东西呢。”<br/>
“如果哥是怕铉辰的话，我去问问他，如果他同意我再来找哥玩哦。”<br/>
徐彰彬一把推开他：“你疯了吧！”见男孩晃了晃手上的摄像机，他又软了下去，“求你了……”<br/>
他听见金昇玟轻轻叹了口气：“铉辰尼对哥也太狠了点吧。看把我们猪兔吓得。”他揉了揉徐彰彬的柔软耳朵，“我会很温柔的。”<br/>
男孩凑过去吻他，他没躲开。男孩一边吻他一边叫他哥，叫他猪兔，叫他baby，他嗯嗯地应着，就好像这样把自己交了出去。<br/>
“……但是不能让铉辰知道……”<br/>
年轻男孩的眼睛因为这句话闪着喜悦的光：“嗯嗯，当然。这么可爱的哥，想要偷吃又因为害怕主人责罚的样子我怎么会舍得让别人知道呢？”<br/>
徐彰彬捧着金昇玟的脸吻了回去。他的手被男孩的手包裹住，像是被攥在手心的秘密字条。他的心里出现了一股奇妙的情绪，餍足却又好像等待被填满，像是带着涩味的秋柿。<br/>
“……嗯……我好困。”<br/>
他合着眼皮趴在金昇玟胸口，手指还跟男孩纠缠在一起。<br/>
“嗯，我知道。哥好好休息吧——”金昇玟顿了一下，盯着房间门不知何时出现的那个缝隙，“虽然我很想这么说。”<br/>
“但是，哥今天晚上可能要辛苦一点了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下</p><p>室内的空气好像凝固了。</p><p>“哥不觉得自己很过分吗？”那声音里带着点幽怨和委屈，门被推开了。<br/>徐彰彬还埋在金昇玟的怀里，像是睡着了一样。可金昇玟能感觉到，在那个声音响起来的同时，徐彰彬的肌肉都紧绷了起来。<br/>“你吓到他了，”金昇玟把人搂紧了一些，但隐约感觉到一点抗拒，他摇了摇头，对着走进来的男孩说，“你今天搞到好晚。”<br/>进门的人不紧不慢地脱了外套并挂在了门口的衣架上，脚步渐近，在床边停了下来。<br/>金昇玟怀里的人动也没动，呼吸却不自觉屏了起来。他听见身后一声轻笑，紧接着一只冰凉的手就贴在了他的后颈上。徐彰彬被激了一下，整个人一抖，从金昇玟的怀抱里慢慢转过身坐起来，怯怯地看了一眼面前站着的金发男孩，又很快把眼神避开。<br/>“彰彬哥好暖和。”他说。<br/>“是你的手太凉了吧。”金昇玟也坐了起来半靠着床头，胳膊虚虚圈着徐彰彬的腰，下巴架在他哥的肩膀上，像黄铉辰平时爱做的那样。他像小狗一样蹭了蹭徐彰彬的鬓角，这才抬起眼对上黄铉辰的目光。明明金发男孩脸上还是惯常的笑容，可那双微微上挑的眼睛里现在并看不到往日的笑意。金昇玟不咸不淡地说：“铉辰呐，彰彬哥今天很累了，你就别欺负他了。”<br/>金发男孩听了这话反倒像是放松了下来，他漫不经心地回答，眼睛却看着缩在别人怀里的哥哥：“哥不是刚刚有被你好好照顾过吗？这时候喊累是不是有些不合适？”<br/>说完也不顾徐彰彬的反应，拉着他的小臂把他从金昇玟的怀里拽拖出来，“彰彬哥都不看我呢，好伤心啊。”<br/>徐彰彬被拎起来以后很快就像进了地心引力范围一样，他仿佛一片落叶奔向大地，扑进了黄铉辰的怀里，声音像是还没断奶的小猫，“铉辰呐……我……”<br/>话说到一半他停住了。借口并不好找，况且金昇玟还在他身后。他不敢去确认两个弟弟的表情，甚至连托辞都不敢说，生怕哪句话没讲好伤了谁的心。他索性自暴自弃放弃了解释。<br/>“对不起嘛。”</p><p>如果说着徐彰彬是这世界上第二会撒娇的人，那第一的位置可能就要置空了。弟弟们深谙此道，平日里对此多有免疫。<br/>“这种时候放着不管就好了。”<br/>大家得出了整治这位令人头疼的哥的好方法：再烫的开水也能被放凉，再聒噪的哥你不去理他，晾一晾也能安静下来——虽然对徐彰彬来说这法子治标不治本。因为很快你就听见别的角落传来的他缠着其他人的声音，让你觉得这人好像总是闲不下来又很缺疼爱。<br/>当然，除了放置不管也许还有别的办法让他暂时安静一会。</p><p>比如说像现在，徐彰彬被迫趴在半坐着的金昇玟的身上；黄铉辰跪在他身后，一只手搂着他的腰，另一只手则伸进了他的嘴里。两根修长的手指夹着徐彰彬的舌头在他嘴里搅动，黏糊糊的水声就混着时不时溢出的鼻音回响在安静的室内。他被迫抬着头接受金昇玟玩味视线的检阅，又做不到别开头不让他看——黄铉辰用剩下的三只手指固定住了他的下颌。他只能发出可怜的呜呜声，又时不时被往咽喉里探着按压的手指弄到想要干呕。<br/>“啧啧，彰彬哥真可怜。你平时就是这么对他的吗？”金昇玟抓着徐彰彬因为不舒服而挣动着的手，把它们束缚在胸口，徐彰彬则因为失了支撑而不得不整个人靠在他身上。<br/>“是不是还是我比较温柔。”<br/>要说男孩子的竞争心总是会在奇怪的地方出现，金昇玟自己也说不准为什么会在这时候想要得到徐彰彬的答案。也许他也没有想要一个答案，因为无论如何，此时的徐彰彬都不是一个能好好作答的状态。<br/>黄铉辰听了他这话眼睛都没抬：“彰彬哥其实是很喜欢的吧，像这样被有一些粗暴地对待。”他环在徐彰彬腰上的手又搂紧了些，强行把他从金昇玟怀里拉起来一些距离，“明明知道和别的弟弟做这种事我会伤心，可哥还是做了呢。”<br/>徐彰彬呜咽着试图摇头，又被身后的人掐着下巴扳正。<br/>“这样搞得像我才是唯一的恶人。看到了吗昇玟尼，这才是彰彬哥的可怕之处啊。”<br/>他一边说着一边放开了徐彰彬的下颌骨，黑发男孩小声咳了两声，耷拉着眼皮，不是很有精神的样子。他眼睛里蓄着点泪花，用好不容易自由了的手背擦了擦流下来的唾液，试图调整呼吸让自己没那么狼狈。但身后的弟弟似乎还没满意，在他还没反应过来的时候就有冰凉的液体滴在了身上。徐彰彬控制不住惊呼了一声，很快被捂住了嘴。<br/>“嘘，哥不想再招人过来了吧？”黑发男孩认命一般地闭上了眼睛点了点头。却在黄铉辰把手放开瞬间在他手上狠狠咬了一口，报复一样。<br/>“嘶……”<br/>黄铉辰条件反射地把手收回来，看着虎口上小小一排淡粉色的牙印，从鼻腔飘出一声轻笑。男孩歪了一下头，活动了一下手的筋骨，发出了嘎达嘎达的声响。金昇玟则像是摸小动物一样摸着徐彰彬的头发，给了他一个鼓励的笑容，黄铉辰觉得自己在这个笑容里读出了一点挑衅或是别的什么对抗意味。<br/>黄铉辰的手指探进徐彰彬身体的时候，他开始试图从两个人的怀中挣动出来。但很快又被身形比他高大的弟弟们压制住。金昇玟抓着他的手腕，在他抬起脸试图寻求帮助的时候无声拒绝；身后的黄铉辰则更为专心的探索着他有些热烫的内里。<br/>“唔……难受……”<br/>“放松一点，不好好扩张的话会受伤的。”黄铉辰用闲着的手不疼不痒地拍了拍他的屁股示意他不要太紧张，又在感觉手指被绞紧的内壁放开一点之后加了一根进去。他一只手压着徐彰彬的腰——这个姿势让身下的人不得不翘起臀部——他的身体在黄铉辰的手下绷成一张拉满的弓，似乎下一秒就会断掉。<br/>“你轻点。”金昇玟忍不住开口提醒了他一声，“哥在发抖呢。”<br/>徐彰彬自己也不知道为什么身体会不受控制的发抖。往常和黄铉辰两个人做的时候他也不会像现在这样过敏感。此时他的睡衣还好好地穿在身上，只有最上面的扣子被蹭开了两颗，睡裤却被完全脱了下来，连同他的底裤一起躺在冰凉的地板上。像是被按在注射台上等待打针的小朋友一样，他感到羞耻；可在这羞耻的认识下，他又硬了。黄铉辰说的没错，也许他就是喜欢被这样有一点粗暴的对待。疼痛给予实感，而快感带来虚幻。他承认他在这样有些近乎自虐的氛围下鲜廉寡耻地兴奋了起来。比起完全地裸露自己，像这样好好穿着上衣被弟弟用手指操到硬起来的事实更能让他激动到颤抖。他一向是享乐主义，在床上的时候尤其是。而不知道是不是因为今天多了一位特别来宾，这种快感像是被放大了一样，就快要从他的头顶溢出来。<br/>“哈啊……”徐彰彬忽然拔高声音叫了出来，整个人像是被钉在案板上的鱼一样挣扎了一下，但很快又卸了力一般整个人趴在了金昇玟身上，被抓在胸前的手也不知道什么时候拽紧了小狗男孩的领口。<br/>“说实话，我真的很嫉妒。”<br/>听到这话，金昇玟一边揉捏着哥哥柔软热烫的耳垂一边略带疑惑地抬起头望向他同岁的朋友。<br/>“我不太懂。如果你是因为自己的东西被分走了而觉得嫉妒，我觉得大可不必——”<br/>“……啊……唔……”<br/>金昇玟的话被徐彰彬突然的呻吟打断，那声音像是猫的舌头，带着倒刺，把男孩的后半句话刮出一片不甚清晰的磨痕。想必是黄铉辰用了点力，或者找到了什么好地方。<br/>“看来你是真的没明白。”一滴汗顺着黄铉辰的额角流到他的下颌，在金昇玟的注视下滴落在徐彰彬的腰窝，“不是因为自己的东西被分走，而是——”他停顿了一下，像是又用了点劲，后半句话从他咬着的牙齿间流出。<br/>“是没有被选择的不甘心。”<br/>金昇玟心下了然，并未接话。就听见黄铉辰自言自语一般：“很挫败，真的。会让人怀疑是不是自己做的不够好才会这样。”<br/>金昇玟叹了口气，为同岁朋友那点可怜的自尊心也为他被肉体折磨的可怜的哥。当然，也可能是为了他自己。<br/>他不再卡着徐彰彬的手。他的哥哥已经被身后的男孩完全操控了，只能像溺水者一样无助地抓着他的衣襟。男孩转过身拿起了之前被放在一边的摄像机，打开了不久前才扣上的镜头盖。<br/>当他调好镜头的时候，黄铉辰正在给自己套避孕套。<br/>“wow。”他颇为夸张地怪叫了一声，黄铉辰没理他，徐彰彬则把头往他怀里埋得更深了一点。<br/>“我可以拍吗？哥带着罪恶感被进入的样子一定很可爱。”<br/>“随你的便。”他的同岁朋友并无太大异议，而徐彰彬则忽然抬起头来：“你，你怎么能这样！”<br/>话音刚落就被黄铉辰进入的动作弄得软了腰闷哼了一声。他的头又垂了下去，露出了一截脆弱的脖颈。金昇玟用手摩挲着那块平日里藏在发尾的凸起脊骨，像是调情也是安慰。他感到自己的胸口传来一阵闷闷的震动。<br/>“小变态。”</p><p>金昇玟透过摄像机的视窗看着这一切。<br/>黄铉辰不紧不慢的挺动着腰，徐彰彬则随着他的动作似海上的破败孤舟般飘摇。他的睡衣被推到肩胛骨的下方，露出一小节腰腹；黄铉辰的手掐着他，用力到指甲泛白的大拇指陷入脊骨凹进去的缝隙，似是恨不得要融进去一样。不多时那双手开始往上游走，埋没在睡衣的褶皱里。徐彰彬被顶的只能发出些破碎的呻吟，像是砸在地上摔开了的的银色水壶内胆。他忽然带着哭腔细细地叫了一声，金昇玟举着摄像机的手也随之晃动了一下。很快男孩便知道为何如此了——徐彰彬彻底脱了力，整个人的重量压在了金昇玟身上；而他能感觉到，在他和哥哥柔软的肌肉之间隔了一双手。黄铉辰掐着他们哥哥的乳肉：那里平日看起来总是温暖的，带着些令人留恋的弹性感觉。他曾经不止一次撞见过黄铉辰和徐彰彬在宿舍摸来摸去，而他的视线也总是不由得跟着同岁朋友的手游走在哥哥的身上。徐彰彬这两年比之前成长了很多，身形也不似当初那般瘦弱；增添得恰到好处的肌肉则变成了弟弟们都不舍得放手的玩物。他偶尔会穿剪裁恰好的衣物，那种时候他的胸型则会被很好的勾勒出来：隆起一点点催眠的弧度，像伏在大地上的远山；是柔软的，让人深陷，想要狠狠欺负的……<br/>“……不要……好疼……”<br/>“哥不是感觉不到疼痛的吗？”<br/>“……唔……不要……”<br/>金昇玟一只手拿着摄像机，一只手捧起了他哥哥的脸。那张脸平日里偶尔显出一点凶相，而现在则毫无痕迹可循。冷漠的面具被强行撕开，不知是因为快感还是疼痛；他的眉尖蹙了起来，眼泪和汗水蒸出一些，把那些气质的棱角打磨的细润平滑；两颊连着眼角被熏得有些薄红，艳色的嘴唇则在有些昏暗的夜灯下泛着水光。偶尔被操得狠了他也只是虚虚喘两声，隐约能从唇瓣的缝隙间看到一点舌尖，整个人向外散发着一股媚意。<br/>金昇玟的喉结不自觉地滚动了一下。他不是没有想过这样的场景。</p><p>在偶然间听过一次两人的墙角之后，他偶尔会在梦里见到他的哥哥。梦里那人分开两条腿，泛着粉红的膝盖跪在他的腰侧。大腿内侧的肌肤光滑高热，带着一簇火苗似的顺着他的腰腹一直烧到下身，而他的哥哥就这样一边蹭着他的腰一边扶着他硬直起来的性器缓缓坐了下去，发出舒服的喟叹。醒来的时候他就懊恼地意识到自己出了问题。可那位哥依然不明就里地跟他打闹，开恶质玩笑，循环往复地招他惹他。然后又在他试图平静自己的时候和别人做爱，被他发现。<br/>他不愿承认是自己太过清醒和敏感以至于总能发现些别人发现不了的蛛丝马迹。是的，可恶的是藏不住的人。他把错误都归结在那过于放肆的两人身上，他想要报复。<br/>但是说实话，他在徐彰彬同意帮他解决生理问题的时候就原谅了他。金昇玟不是别扭的小孩，他总是最冷静，也最会分析情势。他清楚地明白自己对徐彰彬抱着怎样一种复杂的感情，得到了想要得到的东西，他不该再多为难对自己好，自己又非常喜欢的哥哥。<br/>同样的，对黄铉辰，他也无法做出什么实质性的报复举动。他其实早就注意到了门外站着人，但恶趣味让他没有点破。再坏一点，让哥再多做一点，似乎这样就能惩罚到门外站着的人。而事实上他做到了。黄铉辰的不安终于在这里爆发，是他点燃了引线。<br/>至此，他理应是解开了打在心里的死结。可不知道为什么，看着摄像机显示框里仍在微微颤抖的哥哥和眼睛发红嘴唇紧抿的朋友，他竟然感到了一丝寂寞情绪。<br/>画面变得机械了起来，旖旎的桃色氛围也逐渐消失。他有一点茫然，不知道这场闹剧一般的性爱是在惩罚别人还是惩罚他自己。</p><p>“昇玟？”<br/>他在徐彰彬略带嘶哑的声音中回过神。<br/>黄铉辰已经从他们哥哥的身体里退了出去。金发男孩拿着用过的避孕套打了个结扔在了附近的垃圾桶里，保持着跪坐的姿势向后靠去，两只手撑在背后，眯着眼睛看徐彰彬拿袖子蹭了蹭金昇玟的脸。<br/>“……怎么哭了？”<br/>“没怎么，”他当然不会让那两个人知道自己在想什么，“哥太重了。压得我喘不过气来了。”<br/>徐彰彬抬手锤了他胸口一下，又有些小心翼翼的：“昇玟，还需要我帮你弄出来么？”<br/>是的，他才射过没多久的东西又在刚刚的感官刺激下竖了起来，顶在了徐彰彬的小腹。<br/>说实话他不太想再在黄铉辰的注视下和徐彰彬做到本番，但难得他的哥哥主动提出帮他解决问题，再如何权衡利弊大概也没人会拒绝这美味的提议。<br/>于是真的就像他当初的梦一样，哥哥一手撑在他的胸口，一手扶着他的性器，引着他慢慢填满自己。<br/>徐彰彬的后面已经被完全操开了，金昇玟的东西没费什么力气就进到了很深的地方。他看着对方仰着头深吸了一口气开始缓缓动作，自己则很快扶住了他开始发软的腰。<br/>黄铉辰的手不知道什么时候也不甘寂寞地缠了过来。他从身后扣着徐彰彬的手指，侧过头和他接了一个湿润的吻。金昇玟看着这个场景，用力把徐彰彬往下按了一下，满意地听到了对方被堵在嘴里的呜咽。<br/>这样就够了。他闭上了眼不再去看。</p><p>“多谢款待。”<br/>“我可不会上当。”黄铉辰把累到半睡不醒的徐彰彬从床上半抱起来带去浴室清洁，“别指望我会对你说欢迎下次光临。”<br/>“当然。”<br/>金昇玟站在门外，笑容和灯光一起消失在黑色的墙角缝隙。</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>